Genetics
thumb|300px|Genetics logo Genetics (ゼネティックス, Zenetikkusu) is a worldwide organization founded to train and provide soldiers (Pandoras and Limiters) to fight the Nova. It is a series of military academies which operate under military discipline, and replaces senior high school, substituting for grades 9, 10, 11, and 12. It is a branch of the Chevalier organization. Overview Upon graduating from boot camp, Pandora trainees are assigned to a Genetics Academy for a four-year training course. After the course is completed (Pandora at their fourth year, Limiters usually in their third year), they can either join the Chevalier military or retire from service. Fourth-year Pandora and usually their third-year Limiter partners function as a military reserve and quick reaction force to the regular Chevalier military, and operate in platoons. Third-year Pandora with their usually second-year Limiters are often deployed in combat as well, mainly as back-up for platoons. Highly-skilled second-year Pandora and their usually first-year Limiter partners can be invited to form part of this (only Pandora who can use Pandora Mode would qualify). First-year Pandora are not considered able to fight the Nova, or initiate first-year Limiters. Unbounded Limiters have no abilities to fight Nova. Military discipline is enforced by highly-ranked third-year students. Military ranks are by seniority, so the more senior a year, the higher the rank, such as that found in regular military academies. All Pandora are ranked within their class-year by their battle skills. The rankings are based on the outcomes of the Carnival competitions. Uniforms The uniform is made of Volt Textures and can thus be materialized at will, as shown when Elizabeth immediately dons her uniform before her fight with Charles. The combat uniform is simply a vest with circles at the sides and boots. In the anime, the uniform consists of a purple blazer with straight collar, a lace section and a blue ribbon, along with short skirts, white thigh-high socks and black shoes with short heels. In the manga, this is the uniform of West Genetics. However some Pandoras wear modified uniforms in the anime and manga, particularly Satella in the anime. In the manga, Satella and Kazuha both wear different uniforms when at West Genetics. In the manga, East Genetics' uniform is not purple, but aquamarine instead. A different uniform design was later seen, donning shorter cuffed sleeves with a red and gold tone, though the hosiery and shoes remain. It is unknown whether it is a summer uniform or if West Genetics completely changed their attire. In the manga, people who do not wear the standard West Genetics version include Satellizer L. Bridget, Charles Bonaparte, Julia Munberk, Kazuha Aoi, Trish McKenzie, and Roxanne Elipton's unnamed friend. In the manga, the uniform for East Genetics and West Genetics was the same in Yumi Kim's student days, however the uniform from 'then' compared to 'now' is different. Genetics Academies Genetics Europe *Genetics England (A.k.a.: UK) :::Known students: Holly Rose, Anna Parker & Louis L. Bridget *Genetics France (A.k.a.: L.D.T.) :::Known students: Charles Bonaparte & Citroen *Genetics Germany (A.k.a.: PANZER) :::Known students: Julia Munber & her limiter Genetics Asia *Genetics China (A.k.a.: Phi; Buster) *Genetics India (A.k.a.: Chakra) *Genetics Japan (A.k.a.: West Genetics and East Genetics) :::Known students: See respective articles. *Genetics Korea (A.k.a.: South/North) :::Known students: Joan Ala Genetics North America *Genetics America (A.k.a.: US) :::Known students: Roxanne Elipton & Shi-Jing Hong Trivia *Additionally, training is also provided in non-Academy settings, such as for Rana Linchen in Tibet. *Kazuya Aoi once referred to Genetics as the "Academy for Extradimensional Affairs". *As shown in Freezing: Zero, Genetics Panzer is located in Berlin, Germany and is heavily militarized. Category:Technical terms Category:Groups